digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Away From Home
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Dayna Barron, J.M. Morris |directed by=(Ja:) Mamoru Hosoda |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 1, 1999 (En:) October 16, 1999 |continuity= }} Tai cannot believe his luck when he and Koromon appear in real world, so he heads home to investigate, only to discover that he must somehow get back to the digital world. Synopsis After defeating Etemon, Tai and the now de-digivolved Koromon find themselves back in the real world. Even so, Tai has trouble believing that he has finally returned. They arrive in a park Tai remembers from childhood and he realizes he is in his hometown, noting the familiar landmarks. They ask a little girl if she is real or digital, but just end up making her cry. Koromon then begins attracting attention from people in the park, so they quickly leave. Tai gets excited when he realizes that he will finally be heading home. They arrive at the front door of his apartment and hesitantly go inside. Tai expects to see his parents, but soon realizes they're out of town. He raids the fridge and notices the calendar on the door. Though it has been weeks in the Digital World, in the real world it's the same day Tai left for camp. He comes to the conclusion that the time rift took them back in time (when really it is because very little time has passed in the real world during his absence). His younger sister Kari, who somehow instantly recognizes Koromon, appears from her room and claims she's seen him before. Tai is confused by this and thinks she might be sick. He then calls the other DigiDestined to see if they are home too, but finds they are still stuck in the Digiworld. Tai makes eggs for everyone and sees a news report about freak weather patterns around the globe. He thinks he's seeing Digimon on the screen and Kari quickly assures him he is not the only one seeing them. Tai's Digivice begins acting up and Izzy's face appears on a nearby computer screen. Izzy warns Tai not to come back to the Digital World, saying he is better off where he is. Before Tai can get things straight, Izzy disappears, leaving Tai without a clue about what to do. Time passes and Kari tells Koromon that he may never return home. Tai realizes that the Digiworld's problems are slipping through the dimensions and affecting the real world. He wants to help, but doesn't know how to return to the Digiworld. He is about to lose his temper when the ground shakes and they see Tyrannomon outside, firing at a nearby building. Tai decides to follow these mysteriously appearing Digimon in hopes of finding the dimensional rift back to the Digiworld. He sees Drimogemon, who soon fades away, and then Ogremon who Koromon tries to fight. Kari chases after Tai and they both tell Koromon he has to Digivolve. However, Koromon is unable because Tai's Digivice isn't responding. Kari and Tai's determination eventually activates the Digivice, allowing Koromon to Digivolve. When he does, a rift opens in the sky. Agumon attacks Ogremon, knocking him into the rift. Agumon is sucked in next. Tai makes to follow, but Kari stops him, begging him not to leave her behind. She comes to realize that Tai has to go and holds his hand until the rift pulls him away. Little do they know, an eighth Digivice is sitting in their apartment, waiting for its owner. Featured characters (2) |c4= * (17) |c5= *''Meramon'' (10) *''Seadramon'' (11) *''Frigimon'' (12) *''Tyrannomon'' (14) *''Drimogemon'' (15) *''Ogremon'' (16) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Tai, can I make a little suggestion? Open the door!" :—'Koromon' urges Tai to stop hesitating outside his apartment. Koromon: "Maybe they went to DigiWorld!" Tai: "That's not funny!" :—'Tai' and Koromon find that the rest of the Kamiyas are not home. "What did I just say? I'm confusing myself!" :—'Tai' thinking too much about the relationship between the real world and the Digital World. "Tai does bug me sometimes, but he is the coolest big brother in the world." :—'Kari' on her relationship with her brother. Other notes , Tai was shown cooking for his little sister while their mom was out of the house. |ANIMATION ERRORS= *There are many errors in how local landmarks are displayed about Tai's apartment building. For example, the ferris wheel is shown directly outside Tai's balcony window, though in reality, there are a number of large buildings blocking that view. It could be argued that the ferris wheel isn't even in that direction. *As Tai starts rising into the vortex, no voice acting plays, even though his mouth moves. |DUBBING CHANGES= *Tai never originally took the subway home as is implied in the English dub. He actually appears in the real world much closer to home. *In the English dub, the nameplate on Tai's apartment is changed from the original "Yagami" to his dub last name of "Kamiya". *When Tai yells at Koromon after entering the apartment, this is originally because Koromon points out how small it is, whilst in the English dub, it's because Koromon suggests that Tai's family went to the Digital World. *In the original Tai didn't want to go back to the Digital World but Koromon did. *In the original Koromon didn't have a problem digivolving, while in the dub Koromon said that he couldn't digivolve no matter how much food he ate. *In the original, instead of Tai talking about how much time didn't pass he thought about if the Digital World was real or a dream. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *Kari knows Koromon's name because of the events that unfolded in Highton View Terrace (i.e. Hikarigaoka) about four years ago, where she met a different Koromon. Though Kari recognises Koromon, she and the rest of the group have no memory of what happened back then, until they are reminded in the episode Return to Highton View Terrace, and in more detail in The Ultimate Clash. Actually, Kari is only shown meeting Koromon in the movie entitled . *Izzy's transmission is shown to be coming from Vademon's universe in the later episode, No Questions, Please. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In this episode, we see Tai in his home district of Odaiba, Tokyo. *The scenery in this episode is all real and found in Odaiba (bearing in mind that these places have probably changed over the years). *One of the food containers in the fridge reads "Kroft", imitating the food manufacturer . *The can that Tai and Koromon drink from reads "Caco-Cola", imitating the popular soft drink . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The episode aired in Japan on the same date that it took place, August 1st. *The animation in this episode is the same style as that of the Digimon movies and differs from the series' regular style. *Kari makes her series debut in this episode. *Some of the markings on the calendar, with translation: **August 1st (Sunday)—キャンプ (camp) **August 5th and 12th (Thursday)—プール (swimming pool) **August 26th (Thursday)—登枝日 (Tree Climbing Day) *According to a clock in the apartment, Tai arrived back home soon after midday. *Tai tells Kari that he learned to cook the egg recipe from Matt. Although this wasn't shown in previous episodes, this is supported by Matt's claim in a later episode, WereGarurumon's Diner, that he's a good cook. *Major foreshadowing is done in this episode, as the eighth Digivice appears in Tai and Kari's apartment at the end of the episode accompanied by narration stating that Kari would soon find her own way into the Digital World. *While Tai was talking to Kari about the Digimon on the TV, the TV screen shows a picture of a real world baboon. }} Category:Weekly Featured Articles vi:Koromon, đại chiến ở Tokyo! de:Wieder zu Hause